


moondance

by blexinthecity



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, hot springs episode, is there such a thing as "love kink", the inherent eroticism of woodcutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blexinthecity/pseuds/blexinthecity
Summary: Ike and Soren are new to this.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST (published) FIC!! i was talking to a friend on discord like "soren is a top and noone can convince me otherwise" and they were like "ike is a service top tho" and i was like "" so now this exists
> 
> also soren is trans in this because i, Certified TransTM, know a lot of nsfw with trans characters can end up really fetishized. so. i tried to be a little bit of the change I wanted to see. male coded language is used for his bits here etc etc

Soren was fairly certain he had never eaten this much in his life.

The people of this town were relentless. Each time he finished a reasonable portion of food and made to slip away, someone else in the tavern spotted him and pulled him into another rambling conversation. He supposed they were grateful to the two of them for the help in ridding them of their bandit problem, but this was frankly excessive. Soren knew with certainty that this town’s specialty was boiled eggs, because he had eaten about four servings of it that night.

Across the room, Ike wasn’t faring much better; a gaggle of young women had him surrounded, and through his stab of irrational jealousy Soren had to admit Ike’s awkward replies were amusing. They were lucky no one recognized them outside of Tellius, though once or twice someone asked after the so-called _Hero of Blue Flames_ and Ike would answer in evasive half-truths and feigned ignorance.

Soren knew when Ike began to look more irritated than awkward, though, and deftly weaved through the crowd to his side to do damage control. “Ike,” he said, who looked more than happy with the interruption, “Do you want to retire for the night?”

Before Ike could say anything, the tavernkeeper-- a stocky older woman with a booming voice-- laughed behind them, startling them both. (The townsfolk, who seemed used to this, started to laugh as well.) “You boys aren’t goin’ anywhere until you take a dip in one of our baths! Free of charge, and they’ll leave you feelin’ fresh as a daisy!”

Ike blinked. “Baths?”

“Ah, Ike, this is a hot springs town. It’s said their heated baths are effective stress-relievers.”

“Got it in one, kid!” the tavernkeeper said, grinning. Her demeanor reminded Soren of one of their old soldiers: Brom, full of life and laughter. “S’ the least we can do since you saved our hides. I’ll put a sign out front tellin’ folks to get lost, so it should be all quiet for you.”

She was met with some good-natured groans from the townsfolk. “We appreciate it,” Ike said.

The tavernkeeper waved them off. “Foreigners are always touchy about that sort of thing. C’mon, I’ll show ya to the baths.”

\--

The baths were good. They cleaned off before stepping into the water, which Ike said he found peculiar, but the water was warm against the cool night air.

Some feet across from Soren, Ike looked comfortable. Their clothes had been left in their rooms, and the robes they were given were to be worn after they came out, but Ike didn’t seem bashful. Soren watched the muscles in his chest and up his shoulders uncoil as he sunk in deeper.

He was staring. Soren looked into the water, ears burning.

“You can see the stars,” Ike said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Come here.” Ike gestured for Soren to come closer, and after a moment’s hesitation he did. He settled in next to Ike, who wasted little time wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. “Look.”

Past the clearing of trees barring the baths from the rest of the town, the stars shone bright.

“It’s remarkably clear,” Soren said. “We’re farther east from Daein than I thought we would be by now.”

Ike said nothing. Soren watched his profile for a while, staring off into space.

“Do you miss it?” Soren whispered.

“I miss them,” Ike said, and Soren didn’t have to ask him to elaborate. “But... I think I needed this.”

“Mist is capable,” Soren said. “As is Titania, as are all the others. They have their own lives to live, and I’m sure the Greil Mercenaries will thrive under their guidance. From what I’ve heard of Crimea, Elincia is doing well for herself as well.”

Ike was quiet for a little longer, and Soren made peace with the silence before he spoke again. “I’m glad you’re here, Soren.”

“My place is next to you, Ike,” Soren said.

Ike pulled him closer. “And mine is next to you.”

Soren rested his head on Ike’s chest, letting his heartbeat lull him into a trance. The next thing he knew, Ike was shaking his shoulders gently.

“Hey, Soren. They said we’ll get dizzy if we stay in too long.”

“Ah,” Soren said. “We should turn in for the night.”

They were both given the same clothes to wear-- a light robe tied loosely around the waist. Once Soren adjusted it to mask his curves, he found it comfortable. Their belongings were already in the attached room, so Soren took inventory to make sure they hadn’t left anything in the tavern.

Ike sat back on their bed for the night, toying with a silver coin a young woman had foisted on them, and Soren couldn’t help but think he looked-- good. Water from the bath clung to his jaw and trailed down his neck, down into his robe. The sash at his torso was tied haphazardly and suddenly it took all of Soren’s willpower not to tug it off to run his hands over his chest.

 _Sex_ was still new to them. Tents and bedrolls were hardly comfortable enough to do more than collapse in them. When they did sleep together, it was Soren’s hand lazily stroking Ike until he finished and they fell asleep on top of each other. Watching Ike was usually more than enough for him (despite Ike’s protests), but if they were both energetic, they would take turns with their mouths and hands until they couldn’t anymore.

Ike looked at him with a smile in his eyes. Soren’s throat felt dry. He got as far as “The dinner they served--” before Soren grabbed the collar of his robe and kissed him breathless.

Between breaks for air and Soren nudging Ike to lie down on his back, the man looked terribly amused. “You’re eager,” he said.

Soren pulled back, frowning. “You don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Soren hummed in response, lips trailing down his jaw to bite at Ike’s neck and shoulder and feeling Ike shudder beneath him. His thighs parted easily when Soren slid a hand between them, and Soren sat up to untie his sash with fumbling hands.

“You look good,” Soren said, voice already hoarse.

“You do too.”

Ike tugged at Soren’s robe and he found himself undressing without thinking. Ike’s fingers brushed over his side with a tenderness Soren had to assume his own hormone-addled brain was adding.

Neither of them were ever loud when they got like this, so Soren stole a small victory when he bit a mark into Ike’s shoulder and felt the vibrations of a groan in Ike’s chest. Ike took one back when his hand trailed down to press the tips of his fingers to Soren’s thigh, eliciting a little gasp.

“Ike,” Soren whispered, because his mind was blurring at the edges and he couldn’t bring himself to say much else. He pressed the pad of his thumb at the base of Ike’s cock, moving up slowly, and felt drunk on the way Ike’s hips stuttered upwards. “Ike,” he tried again. “Do you want to--”

“Yes.”

Soren fought the urge to smile at his lover. “You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I can guess,” Ike said, and the note of desperation in his voice made Soren’s last coherent thought dissolve as he bent down to kiss Ike’s sternum.

It took longer to start than usual because neither of them could stand to part for long, but with his palm slicked with lubricant they fell into their normal rhythm easily. Soren felt waves crashing ten times over watching Ike’s eyes shutter closed and his hips rolling up in time with Soren’s movements. They’d always worked so well together.

Catching the stutter in Ike’s breath that always came when he was close, Soren mustered the willpower to still his hand. Ike’s eyes opened slowly, and this time Soren let himself smile at the impatient furrow in his lover’s brow. He rolled over to lie down next to him.

“Ike, can you… Um…” Soren’s voice felt too weak to say anything coherent. Ike sat up straight next to him, and Soren tugged at his wrist to put Ike’s hand on his own thigh. Slowly, looking Ike in the eyes with intent, he dragged his palm up to his hip.

Ike’s eyes widened. “I thought you didn’t want to,” he said.

“I didn’t say that. I just… I wasn’t sure. But I am now. I’m ready, if you want to.”

Soren watched Ike’s throat bob as he swallowed. “You… You don’t have to make yourself do anything for-- for my sake.”

“I’m not… It’s for both of us.”

There was no real risk to it at this point. They had only ever been with each other, and Soren had never given up his habit of monthly incantations ( _The tonic is more effective if you cast this spell beforehand,_ Rhys had told him once, leaving Soren a note with scribbled runes and common medicinal herbs on it and more knowledge of Rhys’ personal life than he ever cared to have-- but at least he wasn’t incapacitated on a monthly basis anymore). Their biggest barrier had been Soren’s fears that Ike would see him as too disgusting or feminine for suggesting it and leave him completely. Which he knew, rationally, were unfounded, but they remained haunting him nonetheless.

But they had spent so long together, but they had made love before, but Ike had held him so close in the baths earlier. So Soren allowed himself to indulge.

“Do you want to?”

“I do,” Ike said softly. “But only if you do.”

They were going in circles. Too frustrated to feel ashamed, Soren tugged at Ike’s wrist and guided his hand between his legs, sighing at the slick pressure against his cock. 

“I want this,” he whispered, voice strained.

Ike’s flush crept down his chest in a way that Soren could only call _endearing_.

It took a moment to rearrange themselves comfortably (“Cut me some slack, I haven’t been on top before,” Ike grumbled) (“...Sorry,” Soren mumbled, to a patient kiss on the cheek). Ike pulled a pillow to place under Soren’s hips and gripped at his thighs pleasantly tight. Soren hooked an arm around Ike’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Start slowly,” Soren said.

Ike was mouthing at his jaw and neck in a way that was _incredibly_ distracting, and he was already breathless when Ike sat back up and eased into him. He could almost feel embarrassed for the long moan he made if Ike hadn’t let out a matching one next to his ear.

“U-Uh, sorry. I’ll be quieter.” Ike said, and his voice sounded so delightfully ragged ( _already!_ ) that Soren had to pull him closer.

“No, it was-- _ahh_ \--” Ike had begun to move in earnest, and Soren forgot how to breathe for a moment before composing himself-- “it was, um, good. Can you do that again?”

He did. Soren had to devote all that was left of his mind not to sigh sweetly at the feeling. He opened his eyes to see Ike staring at him intently as he moved, and the sight was too much. Soren pried his free arm from underneath the pillow and touched himself in fast, jerky motions, too aware of his heart pounding in his chest.

“W-Wait, I can do that, Soren,” Ike said. He nudged Soren’s hand away, circling his dick with the pad of his thumb and making Soren see stars.

Ike kept a slow pace, and Soren rolled his hips up in time. They had always made love for the sake of it, or to burn off excess energy, but Soren found _this_ sort of intercourse another type of intoxicating.

“Ike,” Soren sighed, colouring at how sweet his voice sounded. Liking how Ike’s name felt in his mouth, he whispered _“Ike, Ike, I’m yours, Ike,”_ into the shell of Ike’s ear over and over until his voice was too weak to say anything at all.

Ike shuddered and stilled and Soren made a keening noise against his pulse a heartbeat later.

They cleaned up silently. Soren shrugged his robe back on (thankfully free of embarrassing stains) and watched Ike settle in next to him. He looked up at the ceiling, suddenly bashful.

“That was good,” Ike said quietly.

“Mm,” Soren said. He felt tired down to his bones, but as Ike pulled him into a loose embrace all he could think was that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

As if reading his thoughts, Ike murmured a soft “I love you, Soren.” His cheeks were pink, and Soren kissed both of them before saying it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femdom = wanting to be dominated by a female
> 
> Wisdom = wanting to be dominated by a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has more of a plot but the plot is essentially "men get pegged!" so can you really even call it that
> 
> i wrote this in one sitting on a plane. it hasn't been beta edited so if there's any big errors i didn't catch plz let me know!!!🙇

They’d been stationary for a little more than a week, half to crack down on straggling bandit forces and half at the insistence of the townsfolk. It didn’t seem like many outsiders came by for some reason ( _“The desert we almost died trying to cross might be one of them,”_ Soren had offered when Ike voiced his thoughts out loud) and they’d been treated a bit like celebrities since their arrival.

Ike wasn’t too enthusiastic about it, already remembering the mania at the end of the Mad King’s War. Soren hadn’t been either, until they’d been offered free provisions and lodgings, after which he’d been deafeningly quiet. Ike couldn’t really complain about having warm food and a warm bed either, so he helped out reconstruction efforts where he could to give back.

One afternoon, he found himself chopping firewood at the behest of... someone. First a tired blacksmith, then the stocky innkeeper they were indebted to, then a young woman who _really_ couldn’t chop wood for the fire today because she was going out on a date, and since he was already out here doing it…

Ike knew when he was being used, but he found he didn’t really mind. Everyone was nice enough about it, and he didn’t have much better to do at the moment anyways.

Even though he’d only ever watched Titania or his father chop wood before, Ike found it easy to fall into an easy rhythm all the same. It wasn’t until finding Soren hovering near him between chops that he paused to wipe off his brow and feel his muscles burn.

“Hey, Soren,” Ike said.

Soren blinked a few times, like he was being shaken awake.

“Ike,” Soren said.

He looked at Ike for a few moments. Ike looked back at him. He felt like he was supposed to be bashful about it, but being with Soren had always been comfortable.

Soren broke their silence with a “You have an audience.”

The hair on the back of Ike’s neck stood up, and watching Ike’s grimace Soren hastily added “It’s not who you think it is,” sounding bemused.

Ike followed Soren’s line of sight to see a crowd forming a few feet away, staring at him.

He waved. Most of the crowd had the same shaken-awake response that Soren had, though one brave housewife waved back.

“You can say no to things, Ike. It doesn’t hurt to be selfish.”

“I know. But we’re stuck here until we finish restocking, and I don’t really want to be doing nothing, so might as well. It’s good training, even if this axe is pretty dull.” Ike set it down and rolled his shoulder a few times, pausing when he noticed Soren’s laser-eyed focus on it. “What? Something wrong?”

Soren’s gaze flicked up from his shoulder to the side of his neck and up to his face, keeping his intense expression, and this time Ike found it in him to feel sort of bashful.

Soren cleared his throat. “It’s going to rain soon,” he said. “I wanted to suggest finishing up and heading inside.”

Above them, Ike watched the starts of storm clouds beginning to roll in. He wheeled the chopped wood over to the house of the last person who asked for his help-- an elderly woman-- and bemusedly stopped Soren from haggling with her to pay them for his services.

“It’s a favour,” Ike said.

Raindrops started to fall, and they picked up the pace. Soren pulled the hood of his cloak up. “Favours don’t feed mouths as reliably as gold does.”

In the end, they both turned up at the inn soaked. They took turns in the attached indoor baths, Soren walking in on Ike finishing off his stretches in their room when he returned.

Ike faltered under Soren’s sharp gaze. Being with Soren was still comfortable like it always had been, but now and again that comfort would bring with it a heady impatience he was starting to find familiar. 

“You’re staring,” Ike said.

“So are you,” Soren said.

That was true. Soren walked up to him and adjusted Ike’s robe where it had fallen off his shoulder earlier, fiddling with and smoothing out the creases of it against his chest. Ike reached out and slowly carded his fingers through Soren’s open hair, flushing at how he leaned into the touch.

Soren pulled back, tugging on Ike’s robe where his hand was fisted and pulling him in for a long kiss.

Ike couldn’t complain. Soren was good at this. He always seemed more self-assured when they kissed and made love than Ike, who could never fully shake the feeling of being a boy fumbling around in the dark.

(When they were cleaning up after the first time Soren used his mouth on him, Ike had asked where he learned to do that. Soren had gone still and, after a long pause, said “...Books.”

“What kind of books?”  
  
“Books.”)

Soren nudged him towards the bed where Ike lay back and Soren crawled over him. With a hand creeping up the side of Ike’s thigh, Soren asked him “Is this alright?”

Ike didn’t trust his voice not to hitch with the feeling of Soren’s nails absentmindedly scratching at his inner thigh. He nodded, and Soren leaned down to kiss him senseless again.

Soren nipped at Ike’s bottom lip, which was-- good, and Ike had to swallow a groan at the hungry look in Soren’s eyes when he pulled back before starting to bite at his neck-- and Ike couldn’t help feeling lackluster in comparison. When Soren palmed teasingly at Ike’s dick over his robe, Ike pulled one of his arms from where it was pinned underneath them to tug at the tie of Soren’s robe.

Soren sat up. “It’s okay,” he said, sounding breathless.

Ike frowned. “I want you to feel good, though.”

“I already feel-- really good, Ike.”

Ike stared up at him. Soren caught his wrist in a loose grip before he could tease Soren’s cock, and Ike let it fall slack.

Soren pressed a kiss against Ike’s palm before setting it down. And then, in a low voice that made Ike relax instinctively, he said “I want to use the prosthetic on you.”

The effect of it was lessened somewhat by Soren’s eyes widening immediately, like he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but Ike blurted out “Do it” before Soren could try to explain himself.

The prosthetic was something they’d bought when passing through Beignon while travelling east. Since they often preferred camping over spending money on inns, it hadn’t seen any use. At one point Ike had considered burning it for firewood, stopped only by Soren warning him that the laquer on the wood could be toxic when burned, so it and its harness had been more or less dead weight in their packs. When Soren pulled them out from their bags and set them on the bed next to them, he almost expected them to be dusty.

Soren covered his fingers with lubricant and, staring holes into Ike’s torso, said “Relax.”

Soren’s fingers weren’t big, and with a generous amount of lubricant he could push one finger inside him easily enough. Ike tensed around it immediately and closed his eyes to try and relax again.

“Is this good?”

“Mm.”

Ike felt Soren kiss his forehead. His eyes fluttered open just in time to watch Soren watching him intently as his free hand teased Ike’s cock, and the feeling was maddening enough that he almost didn’t notice when Soren pushed a second finger in.

A third and fourth followed much the same way. Ike’s hips rocked along with the slow rhythm of Soren’s hand around his cock, just out of sync with his fingers pumping inside him.

“Hey,” Ike said. “I’m ready now.”

Soren didn’t respond at first; Ike hissed quietly, closing his eyes and trying desperately not to come as Soren pulled his fingers out of him excruciatingly slowly.

The harness took a minute to unravel where it had been folded up for months, and it took another minute or two for Soren to get it on. Ike wanted to help, but his mind was still heady from sex and the task of adjusting the straps and buckles around Soren’s thighs seemed otherworldly to him.

Soren leaned over him-- Ike had the passing thought that he looked _really_ good with the harness on-- and said “I’m going to… um. Tell me if it hurts, Ike.”

Ike nodded, doing his best to relax even as his heart pounded out of his chest. The prosthetic was bigger than Soren’s fingers, even when he had been using all four to stretch him open, and the wood was stiff, but Soren pushed in slow. The stiffness didn’t become any less pronounced as Ike had expected it to; instead, he started to enjoy it as Soren began rolling his hips in shallow thrusts.

It helped that Soren was enjoying himself. His eyes roved over Ike, hungry, and when he started picking up speed and hit _something_ that made him gasp and feel like he was about to come one of his hands left their death-grip on Ike’s thighs to touch his cock again.

The time Soren spent inside him felt like a fraction of the time it took to prepare, but the feeling of the prosthetic was unbelievable, and Soren looked attractive panting above him as he moved, and another forceful thrust made Ike choke back a moan as he came, seeing white.

He took a minute to catch his breath, and Soren did the same after pulling out and loosening the straps on his harness. Ike sat up.

“I can-- do you want me to touch you?”

Soren shook his head. “Next time. You’re tired, Ike.”

As much as he wanted to protest, his eyes were already half closed. Soren looked amused as he nudged Ike back down, kissing his cheek and standing up to start cleaning up.

He was blissfully close to falling asleep before remembering something. He opened his eyes to Soren joining him under the covers.

“Hey, Soren.”

“Ike.”

“When you came to talk to me earlier. That was before the clouds started to roll in.”

Soren nodded tentatively.

“How’d you know it was gonna rain before then?”

Soren played with a rogue strand of Ike’s hair, looking bashful all of a sudden. “I didn’t. I was passing by the area when I saw you chopping wood.”

Ike hummed, feeling content as Soren ran a hand through his hair. “You were staring at me?”

Soren winced. “Well.”

“S’nice,” Ike said. “I like it when you look at me.”

"...Really?”

“Yeah. S’not weird or anything. Just feels nice.”

Soren remained silent. Just as Ike fell into sleep he felt Soren settle in next to him, smiling against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why do they have modern strapons in a fantasy setting" well i dont know, _chandler_.

**Author's Note:**

> really good lines in my outline include "soren stares @ ike homoerotically" and "they fuck ??". unrelated i havent written pwp in like a year www
> 
> if anyone is curious, the 'tonic' mentioned with rhys is my hc for, essentially, Fantasy T (because hey, if you have dragons, why not this), and the spell would have originally been a modified curse of the "you will never bear child" variety. modified in the sense that people were like "actually yeah i dont want to have kids, can you curse me doc"-- the nastier side effects removed/reduced.
> 
> pls talk to me abt ikesoren on tumblr, my url is @blexinthecity!


End file.
